


Nice to meet you, Sir

by Mermaid_in_space



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon, Childhood Memories, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jim and Bones being friends, Somewhat sad, a graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_in_space/pseuds/Mermaid_in_space
Summary: Bones tells a lot of stories about his father and Jim likes to meet him.So they hit the road to Georgia.This story is short and it will give you feelings.





	Nice to meet you, Sir

„I‘m impressed you actually know how to make a bonfire”, Jim laughed when he saw the nicely burning pile of wood. “I thought you had just bragged about it.”  
He put down the sixpack of beer he brought and sat onto the sand right next to Bones.

It was the summer break of they second year in the academy and unfortunately they didn’t have time for a real vacation with all of Jims extra classes and Leonards clinic shifts. But today they had decided to take the evening off anyway and have a barbecue at the beach of San Francisco.  
Of course in a safety area where open fire was allowed. You would think that humanity had finally learned how to handle flames safely in the 23rd century but there were still a lot of deadly fires every year. And most of them happened because someone was inattentive. Which was why even more rules were added up instead of removed.  
Neither Leonard nor Jim were in a mood to argue with an angry officer about regulation this night so they made sure everything was legit. It was rather rare that both of them agreed in these kinds of things, so Leonard wasn’t one to complain when it meant they had to bring some extra stuff like that little extinguisher.

„My Dad taught me.” He shrugged. “We were often camping when I was young.”

“Is there something your Dad didn’t teach you?”, Jim asked amused since he had heard that phrase _my dad taught me_ a lot over the last two years.

_„One summer my Dad got me into a boat and taught me how to fish.“_

__

„My Dad helped me memorize over 200 bones of the human body. I was in High School and wanted to impress my biology teacher.”  
“Was she hot?”  
“Yeah.”

“When I was sixteen my Dad gave me his old car. Didn’t last very long. Was an old relic but I learned how to drive in it.”

Mr. McCoy Senior had to be an extraordinary man and Jim liked to think that his own father could have been kinda like him. In his mind it was ideal. Unlike his father-figure experiences with Frank, who seems to be the exact opposite.

„My Ma taught me how to cook”, Leonard smiled and brought Jim back from his thoughts into the real world. “Or at least she tried to.”

Chuckling Jim unpacked the food for their barbecue and gave his friend a beer. He knew Bones was able to put together a neat meal if he had to. But in times of food synthesizers all they had to know was which buttons they had to press. Which was, to be fair, sometimes pretty complicated for some people. Especially not-morning people, who just wanted to have a _goddamn coffee for gods sake Jim this machine is mocking me._

The sun touched the horizon and a comfortable evening breeze came from the ocean side. There were some other visitors of the beach but most people already packed up and went home. 

 

„You know, I would love to meet your Dad.“ Jim voiced a idea he had carried in his mind for a while. If he hadn‘t a father of his own, he at least wanted to meet the one of his best friend.

Leonard hesitated for a moment before he answered and looked at him absently. Jim could tell his mind went somewhere else. That happened sometimes when Bones talked about his old man. Jim didn’t know what was going on, just that it had to be some history, but he didn’t pushed his friend either. Bones was the you-push-and-he-runs-type anyway.

In his mind Jim had worked out a little speech for why he had good reasons to this request. Or at least why there weren’t any reasons against it.  
Sure, it was an unusual request, he knew that. But Bones always talked a lot about his father...he just kinda wanted to meet this man.

„Sure, why not. You two would get along.“ Leonard finally shrugged and and chugged his beer.

 

With this is was a done deal.  
The both of them enjoyed the rest of the night, talked about this and that and made plans for their trip to Georgia.

 

They had to wait to finally make things happen, because there were absolutely no time for a multiple day trip this summer break.  
Then their third year at the Academy started with weeks full of even more work for both of them. So they postpone their travel plans until winter when Leonard wanted to visit his parents anyway.  
Jim hadn’t anything better to do since his Mother was somewhere off planet in the black and he didn’t intend to go to Frank. Like hell he would!

They took a shuttle to Georgia. Leonard hated every minute on board but it was the fastest and most logical way of transportation. And Jim helped him a lot dealing with his phobia.  
The southern state where he grew up had a lot milder climate than the meanwhile deeply snowed San Francisco.  
Leonard was glad because as a real Georgian boy he liked to rant about the _damn cold wind from sea_ or these _ridiculous cold temperatures_. Jim used to pad his shoulder and told him to think of something hot. Or someone.

They rent a hovercar at the shuttle bay and drove the last few miles to the McCoys.  
During that drive Bones told some stories from his family: from the orchard they used to have, from the work of his father before he retired.

 

Finally they arrived and Leonard pulled up the car but Jim was confused when he looked out the window. They had passed through towns and small cities along the way but he didn’t see a single house here. There was just a tall fence.  
When he got out of the car he realized behind that fence sat a graveyard and suddenly he got a hollow feeling in the stomach which climbed up his spine.  
Bones was very quiet and gestured to follow him.  
He led on through the old gateway and then to a small path along rows of graves and tombs. Some had flowers, fresh ones and dead ones, on others sat wreaths, some of them were very weather-beaten.  
While they were walking the weather seemed less mild and that definitely wasn‘t due to the big weeping willow whose shadow they passed. 

A little off behind an old no longer used well there was a single, well maintained grave. Leonard stopped in front of it and turned to Jim, who had slowed down over the last few yards.

„Come here, Jim. Say Hello.“

Jim tried to swallow that hard feeling in his throat before he went at his friends side, put his hand on Bones shoulder.  
„So nice to meet you, Sir. Bones talks a lot about you.“

Leonard was glad that he didn‘t need to talk but could just listen to his friends words. He didn‘t know if he could have said another word without having tears. But Leonard knew he owed Jim one last story today.  
The story of the day his Dad begged him to relief him from his illness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I wrote an entire fic in English. I don't have a beta reader yet, so if you want to help me out be my guest. No resume or job interview required.


End file.
